Those Little Things
by basicmath
Summary: Random two shot drabble like thing.
1. There Is Something About Those Gnomes

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home." Brittany calls out upon entering the door. Placing her jacket over a chair swiftly before walking further into the house. "Babe?" She calls again realizing she never got a response. Frowning the blonde walks up the stairs into their darkened bedroom.

"Santana?" she calls out once more only to be ambushed in a warm embrace.

"Brittany! What took you so long?" The smaller girl quickly jumped into Brittany's arms that quickly found their way around Santana's waist. As she inhaled the familiar scent of her raspberry vanilla shampoo, she smiled to herself realizing why her girl was so flustered.

"Did the lights go out again?" she asked pulling back a little to look at the embarrassed girl in her arms.

"Yeah."

"Awwww is my little Sanny boo bear scared?"

"Psh, no I'm not scared." She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I ain't never scared."

"Mhm. Sure so I guess I can leave you here all by yourself while I go get started on dinner?"

"No." she says quickly and wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck once more. "It's just..."

"That you Santana Lopez scared of the dark."

"No."

"Santana."

"Ok, maybe just a little. It's creepy in this house, Britt. Especially when I'm here all by myself and then the fucking lights go out." To emphasize her claim she tightens her arms just a bit more to be closer to her.

"Uh huh, well I guess the Brittanator will have to protect you."

Santana smiles up at her girlfriend before leaning up to plant a kiss upon pink lips. "Just don't leave me alone Britt."

"Never."

* * *

"UNO and UNO out." Brittany yells triumphantly slamming the card down.

"Britt, calm down your gonna make the fort cave in."

"Santana you know if you'd have won the fort would have been destroyed the second you said 'uno out'." she said poking the small, tan strip of exposed skin showing beneath Santana's shirt. "Aww don't be such a sour loser."

"Sore Britt and I'm not."

"Okay."

"Really."

"Okay." Brittany says again sticking out her hand. Santana smiles at her before shaking it. "Good game."

Santana smiles wider tugging gently on Brittany's hand, "C'mere."

Brittany hovers over Santana before slowly fusing their lips together in a sweet kiss. As their lips slide expertly against each other hands begin to roam slowly.

Suddenly they are interrupted by the sound of the shrill doorbell announcing food has arrived. "I'll get it, you just stay right here." Brittany said getting up and giving Santana one last peck. Carefully she removed herself from their fort made of sheets, chairs and pillows.

"Britt." she hears right before she's reached the door of their bedroom.

"Hm?"

"Don't take long ok?"

"I won't and while I'm gone, Barry the bear can protect you from the dark." she said nodding to the fluffy, golden stuffed animal right outside the fort."He can get promoted from guarding the fort to personal guard duty for the time being. Barry you better take good care of my girl while I'm gone."

"B." she hears once again as she's almost to the door.

"Yeah?"

"You are the Uno queen." she says with a smile.

* * *

"So I was thinking..."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Those garden gnomes the lady has next door." she pauses shifting to prop herself on her elbow looking down at the blonde. The blonde who was listening intently started to trail her long, slender fingers up and down Santana's arm lightly.

"Mhm."

"They really freak me out. We should break all of them or something."

"Santana, that's mean." Her hand stops instantly as she looks at Santana's serious face.

"And they're nice, you just have to get to know them. Especially Ernie, the one with the red hat."

"Oh my, Brittany he's the creepiest one with that crazy ass smirk. Like he's up to something."

"Santana, you can't just go and mess up Dolores's gnomes."

"Okay, well maybe but who says that there can't be just an accident that occurs and all those freaky gnomes fall over and accidentally break."

"But Dolores is so nice, that wouldn't be fair to her or the gnomes. She'd be heartbroken like if I left you here in the dark."

Instantly Santana hand shot across Brittany's waist to hold her in place. "That's not the same thing though. I'd be terrified, scared being in the dark alone...without you. But Dolores losing those gnomes, she wouldn't be scared shitless or anything like that. She'd just be sad. It's not the same." she said shaking her head a little.

"So you admit it?" Brittany ask as her fingers return to Santana's skin.

"Admit what?"

"That your not just 'maybe a little afraid of the dark'?" A smirk appears on the blondes face.

A huff through her nose and a roll of her eyes Santana caved. "Okay Britt, okay I admit that I am not just maybe a little afraid off the dark but am deeply terrified of it and think that those freaky ass garden gnomes next door are going to try to capture me or some shit and I need you and your nice strong arms to protect me from them and all the other creepy ass shit that may or may not lurk in the dark."

"Nice strong arms, huh?" Brittany asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I'd say those countless years of dancing paid off. You really think I could take down all those garden gnomes if they ever did plan an attack?"

"Yeah, I know you could."

"But why wouldn't you just go all Lima Heights on them?" she asked grasping Santana's free hand, as she started playing with the tan, delicate fingers.

"Because to be honest Britt, those damn things probably have lasers that come out of their eyes and razor teeth and super strength. Think about it, I hate to say it but I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm on good terms with them. They won't be coming for you anytime soon." she said while wrapping her arms around her, and resting her forehead on Santana's to look into the warm brown eyes."and if they do, I got you."


	2. Saturday's Are Alright

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. The song in this chapter is by Sean Kingston and called "Letting Go" (Dutty Love).

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any Sean Kingston songs.

* * *

"I always wondered who works at the Krusty Krab when Spongebob and Squiward aren't there." she says, scooting closer on the couch so their folded knees touch occasionally.

"Santana?"

"Hm?" she inquires switching her gaze from the cartoon sea creatures to the blonde beside her.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind, because I was just thinking the exact same thing." the blonde says in disbelief.

"I told you Britt, _great_ minds, they think a like." she said throwing a wink to the now smiling girl before scooping some more cereal into her mouth. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Brittany averted her gaze down to her own cereal breaking the staring contest she was having with Santana's face. "No, it's just. Nothing, well we are pretty great together."

"Fucking fantastic together if you ask me."

"Santana! Language."

"I'm sorry Britt."

"You forgot the rules again Santana that's two weeks in a row now." Brittany puts on a pout.

"I didn't forget, it just slipped out, I can't help it sometimes. It's the truth."

"Sure you didn't, and even if it is true you ignored the rule. Am I going to have to make you write the rule down fifty times again?" she questions sternly.

"Awwww Brittany, no." she whined placing her cereal bowl on the coffee table and turning to give the blonde her undivided attention. "Please don't make me do that again. I thought my hand was going to fall off it was so cramped up. Please I promise I won't do it again."

"Promise what?" the blonde asked her eyes still fixed on the television.

"That I won't swear during Spongebob or any cartoon that may be on so I won't corrupt the ever present innocence that is in Saturday morning cartoons. Happy now?"

"Maybe." she said her eyes still on the cartoon.

"Maybe?"

"Mhm."

"Why maybe? It's a yes or no question."

"Well I'd sure as hell would be happy if my fucking fantastic other half would kiss me now." she said finally turning to the said other half whose jaw was almost on the floor.

"Y-y-you." she paused before taking a breath and smirking to herself."You just broke the rule, you have to write it let me see...100 times!"

Brittany just smiled at her shaking her head before nodding to the television that was now off. "No I don't. The tv wasn't on."

"Oh that is so not fair, you-"

"You know Santana, all this talking your doing is not making me any happier."

"Oh really?" she said as her eyes glanced down at her lips before licking her own. "Well I agree with you we are fucking fantastic together, especially when we do this."

And then their lips met.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know something else we would be fucking fantastic at."

"Really what's that?"

"We should go jelly fishing some time."

* * *

"Aye yo Santana, you the Miss Lopez!" she yells from the other side of the backyard, placing the laptop blaring Sean Kingston down to approach the now hip swaying Santana.

Moving to the beat herself she finally made her way to where Santana and her hips moved to the chorus hypnotizing the blonde. Smiling she grabbed her hand as they began to dance together and she began singing. Belting out the giant "Whoaaaaa" had both of them laughing as she raised their hands for emphasis spinning the smaller girl around, ultimately bringing them closer as she sang the lyrics.

Brittany bit her bottom lip as Santana rapped animatedly before placing her hands on the girls ever shaking hips.

"That song is my jam." Santana exclaimed as the song ended.

"Mine too." the blonde replied smirking. "But I think I love the way those hips of yours move to the song more."

Santana's smug "Oh really now?" is accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a smirk of her own.

"Yep. It's major sexy and makes me want to do a little 'letting go myself." the blonde stated as her arm tighten around the hips that moved so well they'd put Shakira to shame.

"Uh huh, you sure about that Britt? I'm not too sure that we have that much time."

"Santana." she said began to backpedal towards the screen door. "There is always enough time."

That was all she said with a wink that had Santana across the lawn, in her arms, with their lips connecting furiously with Brittany pressed against the door. "Let's take this inside shall we?"

* * *

"I hate these things."

"And I love you." the blonde said while placing a kiss on her cheek before swiftly moving back around the kitchen getting a tray of vegetables. "Besides its only an hour."

"But still I don't like strangers in our house, it's weird. We've only been here like three months and we have to host one of these things already."

"Well they aren't going to be inside they're gonna be in the backyard. And if you want to get all technological about it Dolores is sort of always in our house. Think about it."

"Technical, and I guess since it is a townhouse but she stays on that side and we over here. It's together yeah but separate."

Grabbing a bowl of chips, Santana follows Brittany outside onto the small deck. They arrange the table with the light snacks for their guess in comfortable silence. As Santana continues to place the utensils and napkins in a decent presentation for the fifteen time, Brittany stops to admire the woman in front of her.

Strong arms wind around the preoccupied girl although she accepts them with mirth shown in her eyes and the smile that spreads on her face.

"I don't ever want to be like that." she murmurs.

"Like what?" Santana leans her back into more than accepting arms.

"Like townhouses."

"Babe, you kinda lost me." she says turning in her arms to face the blonde, her arms instantly find their way around Brittany's neck.

Slender pale fingers make lazy circles on the brunettes lower back as she stares down into brown eyes.

"I dont want us to be one of those couples that get to a point where they are together but separate. I always want us to be together together. I want us to be a house. A real house. Whole together."

A smile breaks out on the smaller face as brown eyes glisten. "Babe, we will always be a house. Maybe sometimes we'll be a house with leaky faucets, drafty window and without electricity. But even with all the cold, damp, or dark days and nights we will be together together forever."

They embrace wanting to be as close as possible until they are interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Seeing a couple of the neighbors huddled against their fence door. Disengaging slowly they walk to greet their neighbors with Brittany's hand on Santana's back the whole time. Before they reach the fence Brittany leans close to her ear and whispers.

"Don't worry babe, your gonna be fine. It's gonna be the best neighborhood watch meeting they've ever seen. And plus those napkins are fierce."


End file.
